December 10, 2011
The 711th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on December 10, 2011. It was hosted by Katy Perry and the musical guest was Robyn, who performed "Call Your Girlfriend" and "Dancing on My Own." Sketches *On The Record (Cold Opening) *J-Pop America Fun Time Now! (Show) *The Apocalypse (Commercial) *Kalle (Show) *SNL Digital Short - Best Friends (Film) *Doggie Duty (Commercial) *Pippa Visits the Queen *Politics Nation (Show) *One Magical Night Cast *On The Record **Darrell Hammond as Donald Trump **Bobby Moynihan as Newt Gingrich **Andy Samberg as Rick Santorum **Kristen Wiig as Greta Van Susteren *Opening Monologue **Katy Perry **Bill Hader as Tom **Andy Samberg as Kathy-Beth Kerry **Kristen Wiig as Janet Frankel *J-Pop America Fun Time Now! **Katy Perry as Kirstie Davenport **Fred Armisen as Jonathan's girlfriend **Vanessa Bayer as Rebecca Stern-Marcowitz-san **Taran Killam as Jonathan Cavanaugh-san **Andy Samberg as the announcer (voice only) **Jason Sudeikis as Mark Kaufman *The Apocalypse **Katy Perry as Christina Aguilera **Fred Armisen as Penny Marshall and Tony Sirico **Paul Brittain as Osama bin Laden **Abby Elliott as Kirsten Dunst **Bill Hader as Alan Alda and the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as Ashton Kutcher **Bobby Moynihan as Rico Rodriguez **Jay Pharoah as Cuba Gooding, Jr. **Jason Sudeikis as Philip Seymour Hoffman **Kenan Thompson as Al Roker **Kristen Wiig as Drew Barrymore and Kim Cattrall *Kalle **Katy Perry **Fred Armisen as the announcer (voice only) **Paul Brittain as the teller **Kristen Wiig as Kalle Jakkolla *SNL Digital Short - Best Friends **Katy Perry **Andy Samberg **Matt Damon as the handsome drug addict **Val Kilmer as the brilliant lunatic **Vanessa Bayer as Amelia Earhart **Nasim Pedrad as Marilyn Monroe **John Solomon as Abraham Lincoln **Kent Sublette as the caveman *Doggie Duty **Katy Perry as Florence Welch **Fred Armisen as Randy Newman **Bill Hader as Clint Eastwood and the announcer (voice only) **Andy Samberg as Chris Barron **Jason Sudeikis as Meat Loaf **Kristen Wiig as Gwen Stefani *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Kristen Wiig as Rebecca Larue **Alec Baldwin as Captain Steve Rogers **Bill Hader as Stefon *Pippa Visits the Queen **Katy Perry as Pippa Middleton **Fred Armisen as Queen Elizabeth II **Abby Elliott as Kate Middleton **Bill Hader as Prince Philip **Taran Killam as the butler **Jay Pharoah as the musician **Andy Samberg as Prince William **Kenan Thompson as the musician *Politics Nation **Katy Perry as Kelly O'Donnell **Taran Killam as Jim VandeHei **Kenan Thompson as Al Sharpton *One Magical Night **Katy Perry as Becky **Bobby Moynihan as Mike **Fred Armisen as the drummer **Paul Brittain as the patron **Abby Elliott as the bartender **Bill Hader as the priest **Jay Pharaoh as the patron **Jason Sudeikis as the singer **Kenan Thompson as the bassist Notes/Trivia *Darrell Hammond appeared as Donald Trump in the "On The Record" cold opening sketch. *Matt Damon and Val Kilmer appeared as the handsome drug addict and the brilliant lunatic, respectively, in the SNL Digital Short. *Alec Baldwin appeared as Captain Steve Rogers in the Weekend Update segment. Category:Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Season 37